1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifesaving apparatus, and more particularly to a lifesaving apparatus which facilitates quick escape from a tall building in emergency situations, e.g., when the building is on fire or is in danger of collapse.
2. The Prior Art
Although modern buildings are constructed so as to be strong and to include extensive fire-prevention systems, and although older buildings such as office buildings and hotels have in many cases been renovated to meet modern building codes (which dictate measures to be taken to help prevent life-threatening situations from occurring), the fact is that fires nevertheless occur in both new and older buildings. Indeed, no building is immune from a potential collapse as a result of an earthquake, a bombing, etc. And when such emergency situations occur the elevators in the building are often either inoperative or automatically disconnected from their power sources and thus of no value in escaping from the building's upper floors. At the same time, the stairwells in the building may be unsafe to use, or at least so jammed with people as to be unusable. It can thus happen that the only way of escape from a building may be outwardly from its windows.
Unfortunately, ladders which can be extended upwardly from fire trucks have a limited span capability (e.g., up to about 12 stories), and conventional escape chutes extending down the side of a building may not constitute a satisfactory escape means because so many people may simultaneously scramble to get in them that injuries occur and the chute itself can become completely blocked.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a reliable and effective lifesaving apparatus which will enable escape from the upper floors of a tall building during emergency situations.